Smile
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [Jerza] [AU] Sabías bien desde el inicio que no podías estar con él de la forma libre que hubieras querido, pero las cosas ya habían pasado, y ahora lo único que te quedaba hacer era sonreír.


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Y bueno...tenía esto por ahí en mis documentos y...no me odien (?) no es que no me guste el Jerza, de hecho, amo el Jerza, pero es imposible no hacerlos sufrir más con lo princeso que es Jellal (?), igual también tengo en proceso un Jerza más alegre, solo que aún no lo termino, pero en cuanto esté terminado prometo traerlo pa aligerars el hambiente uwu**

 **so, sha los dejo con la lectura~**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~[Smile]~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sonaron los flashes de los celulares de tus amigas, en señalamiento de que se habían sacado en grupo una de las tan famosas selfie y después echaron una carcajada. Eran un día normal de otoño, fresco y sin nada de calor, solo llevabas un ligero suéter y una mascada combinada a tus ropas. Habías decidido después de tanta insistencia de Mirajane y las demás accediste a salir con ellas a tomar un café al mediodía, después de todo era un lindo sábado, dejaste de beber de tu café y miraste tu celular tenías una notificación

 _MirajaneStrauss te ha etiquetado en una publicación de instagram._

 _ **#CaféConEllas #Starbuckscoffe #FairyGirls #LucyTapateLasBoobs #JuviaEnseñaMásTusPechos #LisannaMiraALaCamara #ErzaJustsmile #LevywhereAreYou?**_

Y como si estuvieran sincronizadas todas se echaron a reír al ver los hashtag de Mirajane, después de que te dejaras de reír por un impulso propio miraste hacía abajo por el pequeño balcón donde se encontraba su mesa y lo viste pasar…iba con sus bellos cabellos azules alborotados moviéndose a cada paso que daba y como los rayos del sol le daban más brillo a ese azul.

— ¡Eh! ¿¡Apoco se les hace que muestro demasiado busto!? —chillo la rubia del grupo recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de todas.

—Lucy debe ser un poco más pudorosa con su cuerpo. —argumento Juvia.

—Y al contrario de Lucy, tú Juvia. —la señaló Mirajane—. Deberías mostrar mucho más tus atributos.

—Mira tiene razón. —añadió Lisanna entre risas mientras miraba como la Lockser se ruborizaba un poco.

—¿No opinas igual Erza? —cuestiono Mirajane a la pelirroja, pero al no recibir una respuesta tuya se confundió un poco—. ¿Erza?

—¿Eh, que sucede Mira? —la cuestionaste al momento de girarte a verla, fingiste hacer otra cosa pero la mayor de los Strauss te conocía tan bien que no tuvo ni que preguntarte lo que sucedía al ver en la dirección que mirabas hace un rato.

Aprovechado que las demás hablaban de los muy expuestos pechos de Lucy y de que Juvia debería mostrar más de lo que enseña, Mirajane se acercó hacía a ti para hablar de un tema que solo tú y ella conocían bien.

—Déjalo ya Erza, viene acompañado. —te dijo Mirajane brindándote una sonrisa de una manera reconfortante.

—Ya lo sé. —resoplaste, mirando de reojo al joven de cabellos azules de hace un rato y diste un sorbo a tu café—. Así son las cosas Mirajane. —sonreíste al alzar la mirada hacía tu amiga.

Y un pequeño silencio se formó.

—Laxus quiere pedirnos la revancha en smash, ¿te apuntas? —te pregunto sonriente la joven albina.

—Solo si me dejan a Samus haha. —y ambas se echaron a reír.

Y es que en esos momentos era lo único que podías hacer. Miraste nuevamente de reojo sin que Mirajane se diese cuenta, y volviste a ver nuevamente al joven de nombre Jellal Fernández, con quien alguna vez tuviste algo parecido a una relación…por así decirlo. Él te informo muchas veces que tenía novia. Sabías que ella no estaba en la misma ciudad que él, sin embargo de tantas veces que te lo dijo, decidiste dejarlas de lado y pasar tiempo con él. No es que quisieras o te gustara tomar el papel de "la otra", pero en alguna parte llegaste a escuchar que "en el corazón no se manda", y lo supiste bien hasta que un año después de la nada la novia de Jellal llego a la ciudad a pasar sus vacaciones. Tus amigas muchas veces te dijeron que solo fuiste como un plato de segunda mesa para Fernández y tú solo atinabas a escucharles, a excepción de Mirajane pues ella sabía todo lo ocurrido desde siempre. Sabías desde el inicio que no podías estar con Jellal para siempre y que para empezar no debiste haber tenido ese tipo de relación con él, pero aun así quisiste intentarlo.

Intentar enamorarlo.

Más sin embargo eso ya había pasado y no podías hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo te quedaba seguir adelante tu vida sin él, pero al menos tenías la certeza de que tanto como él significaba algo para ti, igual tu significabas demasiado para él, te lo hizo saber innumerables veces diciéndote que una mujer como tú no merecía estar con alguien como él, pues tú valías mucho. Ahora tenías dos opciones una era estar feliz por haber pasado un maravilloso tiempo con Jellal.

Y la segunda era la más importante.

Sonreír.

.

* * *

.

 **Bien sí llegaron hasta aquí espero que hayan sufrido porque no puse quien era la novia, más se que se dan alguna idea (?)**

 **Y por más que sho ame las crackships, tampoco quise nombrar a la que es la novia de Jellal pa no armar alboroto (?)**

 **en fin, me retiro que casi no respiro...eso rimo (?)**

 **so, nos vemos~**

 **Chachos fuera!~**


End file.
